Psycho Love
by GouttedePluie
Summary: OS : Mormor. "Le rond de visée se déplaçait avec les mouvements lents de sa tête. Il semblait épouser le front blanc de son arme, comme son corps épousait sa chute de rein."


Note : Bonjour ! J'ai écrit un petit OS Mormor. Il n'est vraiment pas long, mais j'ai décidé de vous le faire partager. J'ose espérer que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture. ;)  
Il m'a été inspiré par la chanson "Super Psycho Love" de Simon Curtis. Et n'oubliez pas : Commentez, vous sauverez un panda !

Disclaimer : "Sherlock" ne m'appartient pas, il s'agit de l'oeuvre des géniaux Moffat&Gatiss, reprit de l'oeuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
"Super Psycho Love" appartient à Simon Curtis et aux ayant droits. Je ne veux pas de problèmes de droits.  
Cette fanfiction m'appartient dans son intégralité.

Rating : M pour le thème adulte. Il n'y a pas de lemon, mais c'est relativement suggéré.

Reviews : N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont les seules récompenses des auteurs. Prenez quelques minutes pour commenter, que vous aimiez ou non. Cela fait toujours plaisir, et permet de s'améliorer.

Le rond de visée se déplaçait avec les mouvements lents de sa tête. Il semblait épouser le front blanc de son arme, comme son corps épousait sa chute de rein.  
Lorsqu'il le serrait contre son torse marqué des cicatrices de la guerre, le costume Westwood froissé au sol, ils formaient la chaleur d'un seul corps qui se mouvait.  
La lunette de visée se déplaça sur l'oeil noir, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil furtif. La mâchoire de Sébastian se contracta, vexé.  
Mais la pensée qu'il tenait la vie du criminel au bout de son arme, qu'un mouvement de son index ferait répandre la géniale cervelle sur les murs alentours, lui tordit l'estomac.  
Ce n'était pas du chagrin, c'était l'ivresse du pouvoir. C'était le désir de saisir son employeur par les épaules et de le plaquer contre le mur de l'entrepôt.  
Il se sentit grisé et fit descendre la cible le long du cou, contre la carotide qui palpitait. Un frisson remonta depuis les hanches jusqu'à la nuque de Sébastian.

Depuis la guerre, où ses camarades du régiment l'avait surnommé le Tigre. Depuis qu'il avait appris que le général s'était joué de lui. Depuis qu'il avait prit son arme et qu'il avait tué un à un tout le régiment.  
Depuis que rentré en Angleterre, il avait croisé la route de Jim Moriarty. Il vivait dans la forêt enchantée, auprès du Grand Méchant Loup.

Le criminel réajusta le col de son Westwood. Sébastian brûlait de lui arracher ce petit costume cintré, et de griffer le corps pas si sage qui se cachait dessous.  
La lunette de visée se porta sur une personne qu'il rentra dans l'entrepôt. Il était accompagné d'une épaisse ceinture graisseuse.  
Il avait contacté le criminel consultant pour acheter des fillettes. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, Jim lui avait conseillé de bien profiter de leurs charmes.  
La lunette de visée se posa sur le visage dodu, pour ne plus le quitter. Mais il n'épousait plus ses mouvements, il les pourchassaient hargneusement.  
L'homme tendit une énorme liasse de billet au criminel qui les glissa dans sa poche sans les compter. Puis il fit signe à l'homme de regarder vers la fenêtre, d'où on apercevait Sébastian.  
Il n'eut que le temps de voir le reflet de l'arme sous un rayon de soleil, avant que sa tête n'éclate en morceaux. Jim s'était décalé d'un air faussement choqué.  
Mais pas pour le cadavre défiguré, il s'inquiéta uniquement pour son costume Westwoord.

Sébastian descendit de l'immeuble d'où il avait fait le guet. Jim Moriarty peux vous offrir ce que votre coeur désire, mais tout les voeux ont une contrepartie à payer.  
Le sniper s'approcha de son employeur, le cadavre encore chaud au sol. Une longue nappe de sang s'écoulait par la tête méconnaissable. Cet amas de chair avait-il réellement été un visage ?  
Jim enlaça de ses deux bras le cou de son Tigre, refermant l'espace qui les séparaient. Sébastian embrassa fougueusement le criminel et le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrepôt, le faisant se cambrer.  
Le sang arrivait jusqu'à leurs chaussures, et Jim se plaignit avec une moue adorable pour ses vêtements. Le sniper le gifla avec violence, projetant sa tête contre le mur.  
Quelques gouttes rouges glissèrent sur la joue meurtrie du criminel, qui releva le visage, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

Le sang chaud de l'homme sans tête peignait leurs corps déshabillés. Jim Moriarty referma ses lèvres sur celles de Sébastian, son sniper, son amant.  
Le chat de Cheshire au Chapelier Fou. C'est si bon d'être dément, complètement psychotiques, et de le partager à deux.


End file.
